


Goodbye My Lover

by Chemicallady13



Category: Football RPF, Germany National Team
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3440444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chemicallady13/pseuds/Chemicallady13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mario ricordava ogni singolo giorno, da quando Marco si era ammalato.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye My Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao a tutti.  
> Questa è una one short che ho scritto per un concorso, tempo fa.  
> Ho pensato di postarla anche qui.  
> Non odiatemi troppo.

Mario ricordava ogni singolo giorno, da quando Marco si era ammalato.  
Dieci mesi, tre settimane e due giorni, per la precisione.  
Banalizzarlo a undici mesi gli sarebbe sembrato stupido, così come sottrarre per difetto e dire semplicemente ‘i dieci mesi più lunghi della mia vita’.  
Sarebbe stato inesatto, così aveva coniato il modo di dire ‘dieci mesi e tre quarti’, anche solo per strappare un sorriso a chi si prendeva la briga di chiedergli come stava.  
Come stava? Non lo sapeva nemmeno lui.  
Era assolutamente freddo in quel momento, distaccato; eppure le mani non smettevano di tremare da giorni. Fare il nodo alla cravatta risultò impossibile, così chiese semplicemente aiuto a sua madre.   
«Dammi un minuto, tesoro. Arrivo subito.»  
Un minuto….  
Era disposto a darle tutte i minuti che necessitava.   
Era risposto a darle tutta la sua vita, solo per smettere di pensare….  
  
*  
  
Mario ricordava ogni singolo giorno, da quando Marco si era ammalato.  
Lo avevano saputo praticamente insieme, visto che si trovavano tutti e due a Milano per una partita contro la nazionale italiana.  
Il match non aveva nulla di speciale, qualificazioni per gli Europei e finalmente una quasi vittoria schiacciate per la Germania contro i loro rivali di sempre. O almeno, stavano vincendo per tre a uno, quando successe qualcosa di incredibile.  
Marco aveva avuto dolori alla gamba per tutta la settimana, durante il training, ma aveva dato la colpa all’umidità e a quella maledetta caviglia che si era infortunato da ragazzo e che gli era costata i mondiali.   
Il biondo del Dortmund era nell’area di rigore, quando uno dei difensori gli entrò in scivolata nel tentativo di fermarlo. Ci riuscì, facendolo cadere a terra come era successo tante altre volte.  
Quella, però, fu diversa.  
L’urlo straziante che Marco tirò fermò la partita e il cuore di diversi compagni di squadra.  
La palla, in mano agli avversari, rotolò via quando Marchisio si fermò di colpo, voltandosi verso il biondo che a terra gridava a pieni polmoni.  
Tempo due secondi e un paio di italiani erano su di lui, compreso il ragazzo che aveva commesso il fallo. Hummels li spinse via, chinandosi sull’amico e inorridendo subito dopo.  
Mario era in panchina e si trattenne a stendo dall’impulso di correre da Marco. Allungò il collo per vedere cosa diavolo fosse successo, ma non riuscì a spiare oltre la schiena dei compagni, degli avversari e dell’arbitro che si erano radunati attorno al biondo «Alzati» sussurrò piano, mentre Podolski si voltava verso di lui, a sua volta preoccupato, «Avanti, alzati.»  
Thomas corse verso di loro pallido come un morto, scansando Manuel che stava arrivando dalla sua area di rigore, per poi iniziare a sbracciarsi per incitare i medici e il preparatore tecnico a sbrigarsi.  
«Ti prego, alzati.» continuava a ripere Mario, tenendo le mani giunte in grembo e lo sguardo fisso.   
Solo quando vide André alzarsi in piedi e avvicinarsi a Kroos che aspettava in disparte con le mani in viso, Mario scattò in piedi.   
«Götze!» lo chiamò Löw, mentre anche Lukas si affrettava a seguire il compagno di panchina fino alla porta avversaria, dove si erano radunati tutti i giocatori in campo.  
Nessuno riuscì a fermare la corsa di Mario, eccetto Neuer che lo prese per la pettorina e lo tirò a sé «Non guardare.» gli disse, tenendolo stretto, mentre il più basso iniziava a tremare.  
«Cos-Come non guardare?!» domandò allibito, prima di strattonare Manuel per avanzare ancora di qualche timido, goffo passo.  
Solo quando Bastian si alzò, così da permettere ai paramedici di fare il loro lavoro, vide cosa affettivamente il difensore aveva fatto a Marco.  
Nonostante fosse successo solo due minuti prima al massimo, una porzione del polpaccio poco sopra la caviglia era livida e l’erba sotto di essa era sporca di sangue.  
Mario si stava chiedendo da dove provenisse tutto quel rosso, quando i paramedici girarono il suo amante e rivelarono una piccola porzione d’osso che fuoriusciva dalla sua tibia.  
Mario sentì la barretta energetica fagocitata prima dell’incontro risalirgli in gola. Osservò impanicato l’osso bianco, mentre le urla di Reus si levavano di nuovo.  
Dovevano avergli fatto davvero male, a caricarlo sulla barella, perché le sue tempie erano impregnate di lacrime e Reus stava così tanto stringendo i pugni da sbiancare le nocche.  
Spintonando via Schweini, afferrò una di quelle due mani e la strinse nelle sue.  
«S-sono qui» brontolò con voce preoccupata, facendo spalancare gli occhi a Marco che subito si mise a cercare quelli dell’amato «Sono qui, sono qui.» continuò a ripetere per tutto il tragitto fino alla panchina.  
«Mario.» lo chiamò straziato Marco, stringendo con tutta la forza che aveva la mano di Götze, sin quasi a fargli male. «La mia gamba, guarda la mia gamba!»  
«Andrà tutto bene.» lo rassicurò il moro, ma una volta arrivati a bordo campo venne fatto staccare con la forza. «Io vado con lui.» disse, sfilandosi la pettorina e buttandola a Poldi, ma Löw glielo impedì.  
«Devi entrare e giocare, ora.» disse l’allenatore, abbassando le mani che aveva portato ai capelli «Thomas! Thomas! Cazzo, staccate Müller da quel difensore e buttatelo nella sua metà campo!»  
Mario guardò il compagno di squadra aggredire fisicamente e verbalmente l’italiano che aveva causato tutto quel casino, prima di prendere per la camicia Löw «Io vado con Reus» disse risoluto, ma tutto ciò che ottene fu una spinta verso il campo.  
E dovette giocare per forza.  
Per la squadra, per i compagni e per il titolo che avevano.   
Dire che fece schifo sarebbe un eufemismo.  
Non toccò quasi mai palla, arrivando in ritardo sugli assist e sbagliando tiri da novellini.  
Il morale collettivo si era abbassato così tanto che presero tre goal, riuscendo a perdere nell’arco di venti minuti nonostante stessero vincendo fino a poco prima.  
Mentre nello spogliatoio tutti urlavano incazzati, chi con la difesa chi contro gli italiani, Götze iniziò a chiedere davvero a chiunque di essere portato all’ospedale.  
Alla fine riuscì a farsi ascoltare e lui, Mats, Erik e Kevin vennero accompagnati all’ospedale milanese in cui avevano portato subito Marco.  
Löw era già lì, quando arrivarono.  
«Stanno aspettando una risonanza magnetica per poterlo operare» disse l’allenatore, con tono cupo «Quando sono arrivato hanno detto che la frattura è strana, la pelle attorno è bollente e la lividezza non dovrebbe essere così marcata.»  
«Quindi? Lo operano stanotte?» chiese Hummels, appoggiando una mano sulla spalla di Durm che stava sbuffando in continuazione, troppo nervoso.   
Jorgi ci mise un attimo a rispondere.  
Troppo in effetti.   
«Stiamo aspettando uno specialista, perché secondo il chirurgo potrebbe esserci qualcosa di più»  
Nessuno ebbe il coraggio di chiedere altro.  
Semplicemente si guardarono attorno e dopo aver individuato un gruppo di sedie si misero a sedere.  
Mario non aveva ancora appoggiato il sedere, quando Löw lo chiamò a sé.  
«Vuole vedere solo te, per ora.» disse l’allenatore, accompagnandolo nel corridoio. Götze quasi si mise a correre per l’impazienza ma, una volta di fronte alla porta della stanza di Reus, venne trattenuto ancora «Spero tu capisca perché ti ho tenuto in campo»  
Mario abbassò lo sguardo, annuendo. Non lo accettava, ma lo capiva. Il bene della squadra doveva venire prima, poteva farci il callo certo, ma non in situazioni come quella.  
Jorgi gli battè una mano sulla spalla «Vedrai, si sistemerà tutto e Marco tornerà presto a giocare» disse, mentre Mario lo abbracciava rapidamente.  
Ringraziava l’allenatore per l’essere tanto umano e apprensivo, ma voleva vedere il suo ragazzo.   
La stanza di Marco puzzava di disinfettante ed era troppo bianca, così tanto da accecarlo nonostante ogni luce fosse spenta ad accezione di quella sopra al letto.  
Il suo ragazzo era steso su di esso, avvolto in candide lenzuola, con la gamba ferita avvolta in garze sterili così da non far infettare la ferita. Marco era sveglio, anche se i suoi occhi a mezz’asta erano rossi di pianto e stanchi.  
Quando lo vide entrare, però, gli sorrise.  
Allungò una mano verso di lui, invitandolo ad avvicinarsi e solo allora Mario si rese conto di essere fermato sulla porta. La chiuse e camminò ad ampie falcate verso di lui, afferrando quella mano tremolante e portandosela al petto.  
Istintivamente, fece la domanda più stupida.  
«Come ti senti, Liebe?»  
Si siede del cretino quasi subito, ma la risposta di Marco, condita da un dolce ma stanco sorriso, lo fecero rilassare almeno un po’.  
«Ora che sei qui, meno spaventato.»  
Mario guardò un istante la porta, prima di sporgersi in avanti e baciare la fronte di Marco «Senti molto dolore?»  
«Prima sì, ora ho questa flebo piena di magia ad aiutarmi»  
Mario ridacchiò «Dio benedica la morfina.»  
Si sorrisero, ma in men che non si dica gli occhi di Reus erano nuovamente pieni di lacrime. Una scappò alla sua volontà rotolando dalla tempia sino al cuscino prima che Mario potesse in qualche modo fermarne la corsa.  
«Liebe, no, non piangere.» gli disse, baciandolo questa volta sulle labbra «Starai bene, vedrai, starai-»  
«Credono che io abbia l’osteoporosi o qualcos’altro di brutto alle ossa»  
Quella frase ghiacciò Mario sul posto. Boccheggiò qualcosa, ma dalle sue labbra non uscì nulla di sensato se non un basso rantolio.  
Marco singhiozzò, cercando di mettersi più seduto «Non dovevo spaccarmi così, con così tanta facilità. Hanno detto che qualcosa nelle mie ossa non va.»  
L’osteoporosi l’avrebbe immediatamente buttato fuori dal mondo sportivo. Chi poteva giocare o anche solo correre avendo le ossa della stessa consistenza e fragilità del vetro?  
No.   
Non poteva essere così male come sembrava.  
Mario non disse nulla per non fogare Marco né nel bene né nel male, ma sicuramente era colpa di quel fallo e basta. Avrebbero fatto le analisi e avrebbero scoperto che Marco era sano.   
L’avrebbero operato e spedito in Germania per la riabilitazione.  
Si sedette su uno sgabello accanto a lui, senza lasciargli la mano nemmeno per un istante «Cerca di dormire, sei distrutto.»  
Il biondo si morse il labbro «Rimarrai qui?»  
«Nemmeno l’esercito italiano potrebbe costringermi ad uscire da quella porta senza di te.»  
  
*Mario ricordava ogni singolo giorno, da quando Marco si era ammalato.  
Anche quando, il mattino seguente a quel brutto incidente, entrò un oncologo nella stanza insieme ad un laureando di Francoforte come interprete, chiedendogli di uscire. Doveva parlare con Marco.  
Riluttante, aveva eseguito.  
Dopo quindici minuti precisi, il medico era uscito e lui si era infilato nella stanza, trovando il suo amato seduto sul letto con espressione persa nel vuoto.  
Lo aveva chiamato, aveva domandato cosa diavolo avesse detto e perché non gli rispondesse, poi si era rivolto al ragazzo tedesco, che aveva parlato solo dopo aver ottenuto un minimo cenno da Marco.  
La prognosi era quanto di peggio ci potesse essere.  
Osteosarcoma al terzo stadio.  
Mario ne aveva sempre sentito parlare come ‘tumore alle ossa’, quindi aveva stupidamente domandando una spiegazione.   
La risposta l’aveva costretto a sedersi, per evitare di crollare al suolo.  
Marco aveva un cancro.  
Non lo realizzò nella sua completezza, lì per lì. Rimase solo imbambolato ad ascoltare quel tirocinante tedesco, mentre gli spiegava che la risonanza magnetica aveva evidenziato che l’osso della tibia e parte della rotula di Marco erano intaccate da un cancro che stava progredendo rapidamente, risalendo l’osso insieme al midollo.  
Lo avrebbero operato quel pomeriggio, perché non potevano lasciare l’osso esposto, per poi rispedire Marco in Germania in elicottero.  
«C-cosa va fatto ora per curarlo?» chiese in panico Mario, incredulo e incapace di accettarlo.  
Il tirocinante si inumettò le labbra, abbassando gli occhi prima di guardare la cartella un istante meditabondo. Sembrava alla ricerca di una soluzione, qualcosa che potesse in qualche modo evitargli di ripetere le parole del medico.  
Non c’era margine per altre ipotesi, però.   
Cercando lo sguardo di Reus, il ragazzo iniziò una semi spiegazione.«Il dottore ha dato disposizione precise, ma non so se io posso condividerle con qualcuno che non è un parente e-»  
«Mi taglieranno la gamba.»   
La voce di Marco arrivò lontana, bassa e roca, così diversa dal suo solito timbro squillante. Mario si voltò di scatto verso di lui, guardandolo su quel letto con la morte gli occhi, mentre continuava a parlare con tono sempre più rotto «Dovrò fare la chemioterapia e poi mi taglieranno la mia fottuta gamba! Io ho chiuso!» prese a urlare, mentre sia Mario che lo studente si apprestavano a farlo stendere di nuovo «Ho chiuso con il calcio! Ho chiuso con tutto! TUTTO!»  
Furono costretti a sedarlo, per evitare che agitandosi si facesse più male ancora.  
Anche in quel caso, mentre Reus dormiva profondamente, Mario rimase accanto a lui tenendogli la mano.  
E pianse tutte le sue lacrime, così da farsi forza con lui una volta sveglio.  
  
*  
Mario ricordava ogni singolo giorno, da quando Marco si era ammalato.  
Il giorno dell’intervento pioveva fortissimo.  
Aveva insistito tanto per trovarsi in quella clinica privata di Francoforte e nessun allenatore o club l’avrebbero potuto fermare dall’essere presente.  
Non c’era stato il primo giorno di chemioterapia, né la prima volta che aveva parlato col chirurgo. Non c’era stato nemmeno agli incontri di sostegno psicologico che Marco aveva iniziato a seguire, per aiutarlo in quel travaglio.  
Non importava quante volte al giorno lo chiamava, gli scriveva o si faceva sentire.  
Non era a Berlino con lui, a casa dei genitori di Marco, a tenergli la mano.  
Doveva, in qualche modo, garantirsi un modo per non perdersi più nemmeno un giorno di quel delicato passaggio.  
Così si decise e lo fece.   
Fece coming out, almeno con Guardiola, i dirigenti del Bayern e qualcuno dei suoi compagni di squadra, per iniziare, ammettendo di avere una relazione con Marco, affinché non potessero fermarlo.  
Nessuno ci provò.  
Non gli importava dei giudizi degli altri, quando in gioco c’era la vita di Marco. Nessuno, comunque, disse nulla. Bastian lo abbracciò fortissimo e Lahm gli consegnò una busta gigante, piena di bigliettini e lettere che i ragazzi avevano scritto per Reus e la sua degenza.  
Thomas, Manuel e altri avevano addiritura promesso di passare presto a trovarlo.   
Con una busta di sentimenti sinceri in mano e un trolley nell’altra, Marco era partito per Francoforte lasciando tutto il resto a Monaco.   
Mentre l’unico uomo che avesse mai davvero amato era sotto ai ferri, Mario passò tutto il giorno con i suoi genitori. Erano due persone molto semplici, così fiere del loro Marcolino, la promessa di Germania.  
Del calciatore prodigio, dopo quel giorno, non sarebbe rimasto nulla.  
Da ciò che il chirurgo aveva detto, avrebbero dovuto amputargli la gamba dal ginocchio in giù, controllando che il tumore si fosse fermato qualche centimetro più in basso.   
Alla fine, Marco ci rimise tutta la gamba fino a metà del femore.  
Mario non si mosse dal suo capezzale fino al suo risveglio e oltre.  
Rimase con lui fino al giorno in cui lo mandarono a casa, sempre al suo fianco.  
Laddove era il suo posto.   
  
*  
  
Mario ricordava ogni singolo giorno, da quando Marco si era ammalato.  
Anche quando Marco aveva iniziato ad accettare gradualmente quella condizione.  
Perso ormai tutto ciò che amava eccetto Götze, prese su quello di cui avrebbe avuto bisogno e si trasferì a Monaco un soffocante pomeriggio di agosto, due mesi dopo l’intervento.  
Tre mesi dopo aver scoperto di avere il cancro.  
Aveva vinto lui, era guarito, ma al posto della gamba ora aveva una protesi di titanio che sotto i jeans non si notava nemmeno, ma che con i pantaloncini di una divisa era fin troppo evidente.   
Sorprendentemente, quella bruttissima esperienza non aveva smorzato in lui la voglia di vivere, non intaccandola nemmeno.  
Il suo amore per i bambini l’aveva portato ad allenare una squadra di pulcini di sette anni al massimo, quindi poteva contiuare ad insistere che di calcio ne capiva più lui di Mario.  
E che continuava a essere più bravo di lui.   
Vivevano insieme come un tempo, quando entrambi militavano al Borussia Dortmund, in una palazzina di mattoni rossi.   
Anche se il fantasma del cancro ancora aleggiava su di loro, erano felici.  
Mario non riusciva a non esserlo, perché Marco era ancora con lui, nonostante tutta la paura passata lo aveva al suo fianco.  
Un giorno si presentò anche a sorpresa ad uno degli allenamenti del Bayern, insistendo per tirare due calci al pallone insieme agli altri.  
Tutti, nessuno escluso, rimasero senza parole quando Marco di levò i pantaloni della tuta rimanendo in pantaloncini e mostrando così la sua protesi.  
«Sono un sopravvissuto. » disse, per smorzare la tensione «Mostro con orgoglio la prova più evidente della mia vittoria più grande.»  
Quello era Marco Reus, il ragazzo in grado di affrontare la vita con positività trovando risvolti buoni anche laddove non parevano essercene.  
Grazie a Dio, Thomasi riuscì a ripristinare del tutto l’atmosfera con una delle sue stupide battute.  
«Guardando il lato positivo, la protesi ti sfina. Sembri più magro!»   
Diverse risate dopo erano in campo con lui. Indossava ancora fieramente la sua maglia gialla del Dortmund e, nonostante la fatica del provare a correre con una gamba artificiale, riuscì anche a segnare una rete a Neuer usando la mancina.  
Sicuramente il portiere aveva volutamente ritardato di qualche secondo il salto e l’aveva mancata, ma non importava a nessuno.  
Il sorriso di Marco era la cosa più bella del mondo e nemmeno l’ultimo raggio di sole pomeridiano che andava ad infrangersi sul titanio della protesi poteva oscurare il suo volto raggiante.  
Sorriso che perse solo quando vide Mario, a bordo campo, che piangeva.  
Andò da lui immediatamente, abbracciandolo stretto e sussurrandogli di non piangere, che stava bene.  
«Lo so che stai bene, per questo piango.»  
Il biondo sorrise dolcemente, prendendogli il viso tra le mani e baciandolo lì, davanti a tutti, facendo commuovere i più compreso Bastian che se ne stava a pochi metri da loro. Prese la mano del suo ragazzo, tirandolo verso il campo con energia.   
«Andiamo forza, prima che vada dai pezzi grossi a farmi comprare dal Bayern! Posso ancora far danni, io!»  
  
*  
Mario ricordava ogni singolo giorno, da quando Marco si era ammalato.  
Uno dei più dolorosi, fu quello in cui Marco ebbe la ricaduta.  
Erano a casa loro, avvolti in un lenzuolo e avevano appena finito di fare l’amore quando si sentì improvvisamente male.  
Erano passati cinque mesi da quando aveva scoperto di avere il cancro, tre dall’intervento che gli aveva portato via una gamba.   
Da qualche giorno aveva iniziato ad avvertire un leggero fastidio all’anca, ma il medico li aveva avvertiti che la protesi poteva alterare la postura del ragazzo, così non ci avevano dato peso.  
I dolori lancinanti che provò quella mattina, però, furono semplicemente troppo.  
La corsa in ospedale con il cuore in gola, la lastra, l’attesa di uno specialista….  
A entrambi sembrò di rivivere un incubo che si concretizzò nel momento in cui il dottore chiese di fare una lastra a contrasto.  
Quando arrivarono i risultati, il corpo di Marco assomigliava più a un albero di natale che a ciò che doveva sembrare.  
Era ovunque.  
Il fegato, l’osso dell’anca, i polmoni….  
Furono questi ultimi ad allarmare il dottore, ma sia Marco che Mario avevano smesso di ascoltarlo molto prima.  
Quando l’avevano operato, avevano detto che avrebbe avuto l’ottantacinque percento di possibilità di salvarsi e il quindici percento di possibilità di una ricaduta.  
Una metastasi, poi, era stata presa in considerazione ma quasi subito messa da parte perché erano tutti convinti di aver intervenuto in tempo.  
Evidentamente, l’osteosarcoma era mutato nel midollo osseo ed era finito ovunque, trasportato di osso in osso, nella colonna vertebrale.  
«Quanto mi resta?»  
Marco aveva posto quella domanda dopo una piccola esitazione. Mario, inconsciamente, portò le mani alle orecchie perché non voleva sapere, ma Reus gliene strappò via una, per poterla stringere alla sua tremante.  
«Quattro mesi, più o meno, ma se facciamo la chemioterapia e-»  
«No, basta chiemioterapia. Se non c’è nulla da fare, mi rifiuto di debilitarmi ancora. L’ho fatta per quattro mesi e non è servita a un cazzo»  
Mario lo guardò terrorizzato «Cosa? Stai dicendo che non intendi curarti?!»  
«Se non si cura, la malattia degenererà molto rapidamente» disse il dottore, cercando un modo per convincere Marco «Il dolore sarà molto forte e poi-»  
«Allora mi prescriva qualcosa per il dolore.» disse Reus, prima di alzarsi in piedi, misurando la stanza a grandi passi.  
Era un morto che camminava, in pratica.  
E non c’era nulla che potessero fare.  
Erano impotenti e votati a un destino avverso che li voleva separti, per sempre.  
  
*  
  
Mario ricordava ogni singolo giorno, da quando Marco si era ammalato.  
Con un mezzo sorriso, ogni tanto riportava alla mente in giorno in cui era tornato a casa dopo aver annunciato il suo ritiro provvisorio dal mondo del calcio, così da poter passare con Marco il tempo che rimaneva, e lo aveva trovato con una valigia in mano nell’atrio.  
Con le lacrime agli occhi e l’espressione troppo orgogliosa per permettergli di piangerle tutte, aveva spiegato a Mario che ormai era diventato una granata innescata: era praticamente morto e non avrebbe permesso al suo ragazzo, all’amore della sua vita, di assistere alla sua distruzione.  
Voleva che Mario lo ricordasse così come lo aveva sempre visto, fiero e sicuro di sé. Come quel bambino più veloce di lui con cui si allenava nella giovanile del Dortmund, con il sorriso spensierato e gli occhi luminosi.  
Mario, però, non gli avrebbe mai permesso di lasciarlo.  
Sarebbero andati insieme a Berlino, avrebbero vissuto ovunque Marco volesse ma non lo avrebbe lasciato morire solo.  
Come da previsione, Marco si era messo ad urlare, insistendo che doveva lasciarlo andare. Non voleva vederlo soffrire e questo Mario lo capiva, ma saperlo moribondo lontano non lo avrebbe fatto sentire meglio. Avrebbe ucciso anche lui.  
Per zittirlo non aveva urlato. Aveva assestato a Reus uno schiaffo in piena regola che lo aveva lasciato senza parole, poi lo aveva baciato a lo aveva stretto a sé, per poi riportarlo nel loro appartamento dove si era scusato e aveva iniziato a preparare le sue cose.   
Avrebbe sofferto, standogli accanto? Da morire.  
Non sarebbe mai stato pronto a dirgli addio, ma avrebbe sempre avuto i ricordi a scaldargli il petto e a ricordargli quanto era stato fortunato ad amare Marco.   
Doveva crearne il più possibile, nel poco tempo che rimaneva, a costo di soffrire poi da cani nel ricordare come si era ridotto a causa di quella malattia che lo divorava dall’interno.   
Non importava, i suoi occhi sarebbero rimasti per sempre i più luminosi di Germania per lui.   
  
*  
  
Mario ricordava ogni singolo giorno, da quando Marco si era ammalato.  
Il più bello della sua vita era sicuramente quello in cui Marco aveva accettato di sposarlo.  
Aveva detto di no molte volte, fino che, il settimo mese di quel calvario, aveva accettato.  
Si erano premuniti di organizzare il viaggio per Amsterdam (avevano scelto l’Olanda sia per vicinanza sia per la bellezza di quella città che avevano visitato più di una volta insieme), ma avevano poi rimandato di quasi un mese perché Marco era peggiorato troppo velocemente.  
Il cancro non li aveva comunque fermati.  
Nonostante i polmoni stessero cedendo e Marco fosse costretto a portare con sé una bombola d’ossigeno, erano montati in auto ed erano partiti.  
Mario aveva guidato senza fiatare per ore, permettendo così a Marco di dormire accanto a lui, arrotolato in una coperta di pile.   
Il matrimonio era stato molto semplice, civile, senza nessuno a vederli eccetto i genitori di Marco e un paio di vecchie conoscenze comuni.  
Lewandoski aveva fatto da testimone per entrambi con sua moglie Anna, per poi improvvisarsi fotografo.  
Era stato il weekend più bello della sua vita e nonostante le molte pause tra una visita e l’altra alla città, aveva sentito Marco più vicino che mai.  
Era suo marito e sempre sarebbe stato così.  
Quella fede non gliel’avrebbero mai sfilata dal dito.   
  
*  
  
Mario ricordava ogni singolo giorno, da quando Marco si era ammalato.  
Eccetto quello in cui Marco morì.  
Ricordava ogni giorno degli ultimi due mesi, quando arrivò a perdere il controllo di buona parte del suo corpo.   
Nel giro di due settimane non era più riuscito a spostarsi senza sedia a rotelle, poi aveva iniziato a respirare sempre peggio, così erano stati costretti a ricoverarlo.  
L’ultimo mese e mezzo l’avevano passato in ospedale, ma sempre insieme.  
Mario aveva elargito tutte le donazioni del caso per assicurarsi una camera privata e un posto in cui riposarsi, così da non dover mai lasciare la camera di suo marito se non per andare a casa a cambiare i vestiti.  
Quando la madre di Marco prese a portarglieli, non si schiodò più da lui.  
I ragazzi della Mannschäft erano passati a trovarlo tutti quanti e ogni volta che un volto conosciuto entrava nella stanza Marco pareva illuminarsi e ritrovava le energie.  
Thomas, Mats, Besti, Lukas, Erik….   
Allenatori e compagni.  
Tutti erano passati a salutarlo e, silenziosamente, a dirgli addio.  
Ricordava benissimo il giorno in cui Marco non era più riuscito a parlare, ma come riuscisse comuque a farsi capire con gli sguardi.  
Poi, una mattina, non si era svegliato più.  
Il coma l’aveva messo a dormire, così che quanto meno non dovesse patire tutta quella sofferenza da sveglio.  
Tutte le lacrime che Mario aveva trattenuto per mostrarsi forte lo scossero così tanto da spossarlo.   
Continuava a mangiare e a tenersi su solamente perchè ricordava tutte le minacce di Marco.  
«Se ti lasci andare, quando ci rincontreremo, ti ucciderò di nuovo» aveva sussurrato qualche giorno prima di addormentarsi, con quell’ultimo filo di voce che gli rimaneva. Le ultime parole, mentre guardavano la nazionale in televisione vincere gli Europei, furono «Ti amo, zuccone.»  
Quelle di Mario furono «Ti amo anche io»  
Rimase in coma quasi tre settimane.  
Ogni giorno poteva essere l’ultimo e, verso la fine, Mario capì.  
Marco non se ne sarebbe mai andato se non fosse stato lui a lasciarlo andare.  
Così si alzò dalla poltrona, sempre stringendogli la mano come aveva sempre fatto in tutti quei mesi, e si era seduto sul suo letto.  
Aveva accarezzato il suo viso smagrito e l’aveva baciato, prima di sussurrargli piano all’orecchio di lasciarsi andare, di abbandonarsi e di smettere di lottare.  
Poi, fra le lacrime, aveva appoggiato la sua fronte al petto di Marco e sfilato la mano dalla sua, dopo averla strinta forte un’ultima volta. Aveva pianto.  
Il resto era confuso, nei suoi ricordi.  
Ricordava il monitor del battito cardiaco mutarsi in una linea piatta, mentre il suono rieccheggiava.  
Nessuno provò a rianimarlo.  
Nessuno si avvicinò per diversi minuti.  
Poi, il vuoto….  
  
….Sua madre entrà dentro alla stanza, trovandolo seduto sul letto con la cravatta in mano e gli occhi spenti.  
Gliela prese con dolcezza, facendolo alzare e mettergli la cravatta, prima di uscire di nuovo in rispettoso silenzio.  
Quello era il giorno dell’ultimo addio a Marco e Mario sapeva che ci sarebbero stati tutti.  
In un certo senso, era giusto così.  
Marco aveva dato tanto e meritava ogni singola lacrima, ogni singolo singhiozzo.  
Con un ultimo sguardo ad una loro vecchia foto, Mario baciò la fede che portava al dito, prima di lasciare la stanza per andare al funerale.  
  
…. Mario ricordava ogni singolo giorno, da quando Marco si era entrato nella sua vita, molti anni prima.  
E non avrebbe mai, mai dimenticato nemmeno un singolo secondo passato con lui.

**Author's Note:**

> Se vi ho impressionati, commossi o volete anche solo uccidermi, lasciate un commento qui sotto o un kudos.  
> A presto.


End file.
